


Let Love In

by EscapingArtist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Positive, Consent isn't just sexy it's required, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione you know what happens when you assume, LGBTQ characters because Harry Potter is for everyone, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, More like slightly giving Ron side eye, Not Beta Read, Not Britpicked, Not Canon Compliant, Ok only a little angst- if you squint, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Songfic, Was rushing to finish this for a birthday and barely edited, no ron bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingArtist/pseuds/EscapingArtist
Summary: She turned, meeting his eyes and instinctively started fidgeting with the edge of her dress. “I...I should go.” she said haltingly.“You could” Draco said, “Or, you could stay.” The bravado of his words were softened by the unsure look on his face and the way his shoulders had tightened slightly.Hermione moved across the room toward him, almost without realizing it. She reached up and brushed a strand of hair off his face, letting her hand run down his jaw. His eyes fluttered close and he turned into her palm. “I don’t do this” she said softly, and his eyes flew open.“That isn’t no” he said, searching her face.“I suppose it isn’t”Alternate summary- What happens when I listen to Matchbox 20 on repeat
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WordsmithMusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsmithMusings/gifts).



> Happiest of happy birthdays to my darling Wordsmith Musings! Thank you for being my Alpha and cheerleader and encouraging me to stretch outside my writing comfort zone. Meeting you was my happiest fandom moment.
> 
> Of course I don't own any of the characters- but I will keep writing storylines that include and celebrate everyone in all their forms!  
> The songs are all from either Matchbox 20 or Goo Goo Dolls- lyrics in italics

She checked her watch again and sighed. She was early, as usual, and he was late, also as usual. She sipped her coffee, trying to swallow past the lump in her throat and her mind drifted.

_“It’s what makes us work so well Mione, we compliment each other.” Ron sat across from her with an easy grin on his face. “You keep me on time, I keep you from working too hard. See, it works.”_

She slipped her hand in her pocket, running her finger along the envelope’s edge. It didn’t feel like it was their differences making them compatible, for the last few months it had felt more like strong magnets trying to get the other one to flip so they could stick together. She sighed, if she was being honest with herself she remembered exactly when it had started.

_Ron yawned and sighed, rolling off of her and pulling her in and snuggling close. She squirmed slightly, she liked to get cleaned up first but she knew how much he liked this closeness so she gritted her teeth and tried to get comfortable. “You know.” Ron said sleepily “With how much practice we’ve been doing when we finally decide to try for a baby we’ll be in good shape.”_

_Her breath caught and she twisted until she was looking at him. “Ron” she said “I told you, I don’t think I want to have kids.”_

_Ron raised an eyebrow at her “I didn’t mean right away Mione. I meant, you know, later.”_

_“But that’s just it Ron, I don’t want kids even...later.” She concentrated on counting the freckles on his chest because she didn’t want to see the expression on his face._

_“Mum says that is probably just a phase. That after you’ve had a chance”_

_“It’s not a phase Ron.”_

_“Alright, well, I’m sleepy you gave me a workout, we’ll deal with it later.”_

Dealing with it later, his coping strategy for almost anything. It was the one he had used when she showed him the masters program, the one that would take her away from England for two years. He had shrugged, said if she really wanted to apply she should and they would deal with it later. Pulling out the envelope she laid it on the table, unfolding it just slightly so the words “Congratulations Ms. Granger” were visible and bit her lip.

“Hi sweetheart.” Ron flopped down into the seat, grabbing her cup and taking a huge swallow before breaking off a piece of her muffin “Sorry I’m late.” She smiled but could tell it didn’t reach her eyes. “Now” he continued “What was this all important thing that you wanted to talk about.”

She slid the envelope across the table to him. “I got in” she said quietly.

He flipped it open and scanned the words, she could see different emotions flickering over his face and he swallowed hard before meeting her eyes “That’s, that’s great Mione. I’m so proud of you.” 

She smiled sadly “Ron, you know what this means.”

“Well, we’ll have to try to coordinate schedules with your breaks and I guess I’ll actually have to try to write letters and such.”

She laid her hand on his, “Ron, we should break-up.”

His cheeks flamed and he stuffed a bite of muffin into his mouth. “Why?” he asked mutinously.

Hermione sighed, tilting her head back to watch the shadows dancing across the ceiling. “Because I’ll be gone for two years, because after who knows where it will take me. Because you don’t deserve to wait here for someone who doesn’t even want the same things you do.”

“I’ve done everything you’ve asked Mione. I’ve changed”

“That’s just it Ron” she broke in “You shouldn’t have to change. Not like that. I mean sure” she smiled “Maybe getting the clothes into the hamper instead of just next to them would be a good start but the big stuff? You have as much right to that as anyone.” She took his hand “It’s ok to want to get married and have a family. It is completely reasonable to want a partner who comes home at a decent time, doesn’t get caught up in their work.”

“Oh, so you are doing this for MY benefit” Ron snapped.

“No” Hermione said, making herself meet his eyes “I’ve been thinking about it for a little while. I didn’t want it to be true, you mean so much to me and we’ve been through so much. But, we don’t want the same things. I tried to change too you know, but the big stuff? The things that would have made ‘us’ work, I’m just not willing to compromise on that.” 

“Is it because I wouldn’t do that freaky sex stuff” he hissed at her, leaning in close. Hermione’s cheeks reddened 

_Ron was kissing her and she reached her hands above her head, grasping the bedframe, arching up into him. She guided one of his hands to her wrist, wrapping her fingers in his and trying to create a feeling of being restrained._

_Another night, “I, think I’d like it if you spanked me.” she’d whispered, face hot as she forced herself to say it out loud._

_Ron had snorted “What? Like, ‘oh you’ve been a bad girl and I need to punish you? Seriously Mione?” She’d shifted back, pressing her legs together so he wouldn’t see how turned on even his mocking of the phrase had made her. He’d tried, sort of, it was more like he was swatting a mosquito that had landed on her but she knew it was the best she would get._

“Ron, do you really think I would base this entire decision off of sexual compatibility?” Her shoulders went rigid and she sat back in her chair, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

“No, no, you’re right. That was uncalled for.” He sighed and ran his hands through his hair “Of course you are right, you’re always right.”

“Ron” she felt a little desperate, she needed him to finish this conversation before he fully closed out. “We both deserve someone who wants the things we want. I know you wanted that to be me, I wanted it to be you because I care about you so much. But, it’s not.”

“I have to go” Ron said, pushing back his chair abruptly. He grabbed the rest of the muffin, shoving it into his mouth as he hurried out the door. Hermione just nodded miserably and started shredding the muffin wrapper into small pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

She stepped out onto the balcony, closing the door partially to keep out the loud music and laughter. Everyone had turned out for her goodbye party and, it was a lot to take in. She sighed, tilting her head back to look at the sky wishing, not for the first time, that she smoked or drank or had some other vice that she could turn when she felt like this. 

“Hey.” She jumped a little, not realizing anyone else was out there, and Draco held up his hands in a mock surrender “Just me, don’t hex.” he said with a smile and she sank onto the bench across from him.

“What are you hiding from?” she asked him teasingly and he rolled his eyes.

“Just gets a little loud sometimes.” He looked like he was going to say more but then thought better of it.

“Yeah, same.” Hermione sighed “They mean well, but they seem to need to fill every silence.”

“I guess we all cope with things in our own way.”

Hermione looked thoughtfully at the blond across from her. Thinking about how much had changed in two years. The hastily created “8th year” class had been small, and at first it had been stiff avoidance between the former Slytherins and Gryffindors. The press had hailed it as a great example of healing that they had become friends and there was a general assumption that some momentous meeting had spurred it on. In reality, it was a drunken Friday when Pansy had dared Ginny to kiss Blaise. She had, and Blaise had promptly pulled her into his lap and not let go. After that, tensions eased gradually and there had been more then a few surprises. Blaise and Ginny were still all over each other, much to the general amusement and disgust of whoever was in the room. Theo and Harry had found their way to each other and Hermione smiled in satisfaction at how happy her best friend seemed now. Of course she and Ron were, had been, a thing. Pansy and Neville had probably been the biggest surprise, except for maybe Luna and Daphne. Draco had mostly kept to himself, although recently he’d started bringing Daphne’s sister, Astoria, to their happy hours and dinner parties. 

“Are you excited?” The question broke through her wandering thoughts and she focused again on Draco. 

She smiled “I am” she admitted “I’m so excited.”

“Good” he said, a flicker of something crossing his face “You deserve to have something just for yourself. That makes you happy.” Astoria had called then and he unfolded himself from the chair, pausing for just a moment. “I’m going to miss you Granger” he admitted, and then he was gone. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Two years” she thought to herself. It was a long time and it was also no time at all. She smoothed her hands down her dress, pausing as she did over the rise of her stomach and the outward slope of her hips. A lot had changed, inside and out. On the inside she’d grown more confident in her decisions, more secure in knowing what she wanted. On the outside. Well, she had gotten more comfortable in the way her body had changed when she was away. After all no one had known the “old” Hermione in her program and the fact that she’d regained her health and strength meant more to her then the labels on the clothes. But, she couldn’t help comparing it to the way she’d been before. She exhaled sharply and gazed at her reflection “Who the hell am I trying to impress?” she admonished before turning on her heel and heading out the door. 

“HERMIONEEEEEEEEEEE” Ginny’s squeal was unmistakable even above the din of the club and Hermione grinned as the redhead swept her up into a big hug. “You’re back you’re back you’re back!” she shrieked and jumped up and down clapping her hands.

“Hey Gin” Hermione smiled “You just saw me over fall break.”

“I know” Ginny admitted “But it’s different, you’re BACK.” 

Blaise came up and looped an arm around Ginny’s shoulder. “Hey Granger” he said with a grin “Welcome back.”

“Thanks Blaise. It’s good to see you.”

She was engulfed from behind in a hug as Harry picked her up off her feet. “Mi!” he said warmly “It’s so good to see you.” 

She squirmed until he set her down and then turned and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Missed you” she said sincerely “Where’s Theo?”

Harry gestured around vaguely “He’s here. I think getting a drink?” 

Hermione scanned the room and her brown eyes locked with stormy grey ones. Her breath caught a little as she looked at Draco. In the whirl of the club’s chaos he seemed still and, Hermione had to admit, he was still as breathtakingly gorgeous as before she’d left. Perhaps more so as he’d clearly been working on getting healthy again and it showed. She caught a glimpse of blonde hair beside him and her lungs started working again. “Right, Astoria”, she reminded herself, forcing herself to turn and focus instead on Harry’s delighted chatter.

Across the club, Draco set his glass down on the bar. He thought it had felt hot and uncomfortably crowded in here before but now the walls were almost closing in. Granger looked good. More then good, she was gorgeous, all curves and softness. And from the set of her shoulders she still had the confidence she’d left with. 

“I’d do her” Daphne murmured into her glass, winking at Draco who rolled his eyes. 

Luna snuggled up to the willowy blonde woman “I wouldn’t say I’d blame you love.” she said in a dreamy voice “I’ve always thought Hermione’s aura was stunning and now that she’s shed the last of the nargles.” Luna gave a throaty sigh and Daphne laughed and kissed her head before the witch floated off to chat with Neville. 

“Hmmm” Daphne said with feigned casualness “I’m here with Luna, Theo’s got Harry, Blaise and Ginny and Neville and Pansy.” She raised one eyebrow “Poor Hermione is going to be the 8th person on the Quidditch team.” Draco nearly choked on his drink and stared hard at Daphne, who shrugged elegantly “Just musing aloud.” she said. Draco was about to respond when Daphne’s face lit up. “Hermione!” she said warmly “How are you? Luna read me snippets from your last owl. It seems like they worked you until the very end.”

“Oh!” Hermione seemed surprised “Daphne! I thought” her eyes flicked to Draco “I thought you were Astoria from across the room.”

Daphne laughed “Well, considering she’s my younger sister I’ll take that as a compliment. But no, Astoria is actually on her honeymoon right now. Greece I think? Or maybe Spain. I can’t quite remember. I haven’t seen much of her in” she glanced at Draco “a while.” 

“Ah” Hermione seemed flustered “Well, tell her congratulations from me.” Daphne promised she would before she kissed Hermione again and went off in search of Luna. Hermione busied herself getting a drink from the bartender before turning and facing Draco. “Malfoy” she said warmly “It’s good to see you.”

“You too Granger” he said honestly “Academia suits you, you look wonderful.”

She blushed, self consciously tugging her skirt a little farther down her thighs. “That’s sweet of you to say.”

Draco raised an eyebrow “You say that like you don’t believe me.”

Hermione stopped with the glass halfway to her mouth. “I” she started but didn’t know how to go on.

“I feel no need to give false compliments and why would I need to flatter you? I said you look wonderful because you do. In fact, you looking fucking gorgeous.” 

Hermione just stared “I don’t know what to say to that” she finally responded.

Draco shrugged “Then don’t say anything. Want to dance?”

“Dance” Hermione parroted in a slight daze “You want to dance with me?”

“Sexy, single?” he looked questioningly at her and she nodded “woman, decent tunes. The alternative being sip my non-alcoholic beverage watching all my friends who are coupled off and blissfully happy. Why wouldn’t I want to dance with you?”

Hermione looked around and sure enough, all of her friends were entwined with their respective partners. She suddenly felt a little reckless “Why the hell not” She said, letting Draco lead her to the floor. 

Draco's ears were ringing as he gripped Hermione's hand and wove through the throng. He silently berated himself for the completely unsubtle verbal sledgehammer he'd wielded, usually he was not that blunt but something about that witch….

A small space opened up and he pulled Hermione in close, only exhaling when she pressed her body against his and began to move.

**

The flames of the floo dulled and Hermione rubbed her hand over her face. “Drunk Muggles are MUCH easier to deal with” she declared and heard Draco chuckle from the doorway. She turned, meeting his eyes and instinctively started fidgeting with the edge of her dress. “I...I should go.” she said haltingly. 

“You could” Draco said, “Or, you could stay.” The bravado of his words were softened by the unsure look on his face and the way his shoulders had tightened slightly.

Hermione moved across the room toward him, almost without realizing it. She reached up and brushed a strand of hair off his face, letting her hand run down his jaw. His eyes fluttered close and he turned into her palm. “I don’t do this” she said softly, and his eyes flew open. 

“That isn’t no” he said, searching her face. 

“I suppose it isn’t”

“Despite what you may have heard” he cleared his throat nervously “I don’t do this either.”

“Ok”

“Ok?”

“Mhm. Kiss me Draco.”

He bent, tentative at first, just brushing his lips against hers. She shuddered, pushing up on her toes to bring them even closer. It was relatively chase, as kisses go, but when he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers they were both flushed and breathing hard.

Hermione didn’t hesitate now, she tugged him towards her, kissing him hard, daring her tongue out teasingly to trace the seam of his lips. Draco moaned, stumbling backwards and pulling her with him. The back of his knees hit the couch and he sat down hard, breaking the kiss. Hermione smiled at his dazed expression and flushed face. She leaned in close, hovering a few inches from his ear “Is this ok?” 

Her breath made a shiver run through him. “Yes” he said, tugging her until she straddled him, the hem of her dress riding up just a little. He tangled a hand in her hair, using the other to draw her closer to him. She rolled her hips slightly, feeling his hard length as he moaned again into the kiss. “Witch” he half laughed “If only 8th year Draco could see me now.”

She laughed, sitting back and grinning at him mischievously. “What was that now?”

“You heard me Granger. 8th year me only barely dared to imagine this happening.”

“Hmm.” She hummed, kissing up his jaw as his grip tightened on her hip. “What else did 8th year Draco dare to imagine.”

He gave a low laugh that made her tighten with desire. Sliding a hand down to cup her ass and grinding slightly up, drawing a gasp from her. “All the usual clichés” he smirked. “Kissing you breathless in the common room. Pulling you behind the tapestry on the 6th floor and making you come as classes were changing.” Hermione felt herself getting wetter as Draco kissed to her collar, tugging her head sideways to give himself better access. “And the library. Oh my dear Granger the things I wanted to do to you in the library. You would reach for a book on a tall shelf, your skirt inching up just so.” He slid his hand under the hem of her dress, finger teasingly tracing the edge of her knickers. “I used to thank Merlin you’d forget you were a witch every time you reached for something up high or something rolled away from you onto the floor.” 

Hermione felt herself blushing and he cupped her cheek gently. “But, you want to know a secret?” His gaze seemed hypnotic and Hermione could only nod. “All of those fantasies got obliviated the moment you walked into the club. Tonight.” Hermione bit her lip, unsure what he meant. Draco tugged the hem of her dress a little ‘May I?” She nodded, lifting her hands so he could shimmy the dress over her head. He kissed her again slowly, hands tracing every inch of newly exposed skin. “I couldn’t take my eyes off you tonight.” he admitted “I wanted to kiss you. To run my tongue along your skin. Hear the sound you would make.” His hands kept tracing up her back, across her shoulders, down her hips and trailing slowly along her legs. “I knew your skin would feel this soft” he groaned “Your curves, the way you moved when you danced. I wanted you.”

“I look a lot different,” Hermione said in a low voice. 

“Thank Merlin” Draco chastised “If you still looked like a half starved, traumatized teenager that would be a problem.” He paused “Oh no Granger. Hermione” he added softly “You are confidence and happiness and pure sex appeal and I wouldn’t change a thing.” He pulled her down tight against him. “You see what you to do to me witch?” 

Hermione’s head fell back as he pressed against her. Even through their clothes she could feel how hard he was. “Then I guess you should take me to bed.” she responded with a half smile “See if I’m everything you dreamed I could be.”

Draco stood up in one fluid motion, laughing a little as she shrieked and wrapped her legs around him. “Oh, I have no doubt.” he said, nipping her ear slightly as he strode down the hall. “But how can I say no to an offer like that?”

He pushed his bedroom door open and set her down gently on the bed. He whispered and conjured a pile of pillows so she could lay back. He stood between her legs, fingers slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt. Hermione sat up, eager to help, but he lay a hand flat against her chest and pushed her backwards. “No” he said “Stay there.” she sank back against the pillows and he smiled “Good girl.” She swallowed hard and she knew Draco hadn’t missed her reaction.

He shed his shirt and trousers and looked down at her. She did her best to be brave and unashamed as his eyes roamed across her body. It felt oddly tense and she didn’t know what to do. Then Draco grinned and flung himself onto the bed next to her, making her bounce slightly as he landed. She laughed and he grabbed her, rolling until she was on top of him. He pushed the hair back from her face and kissed her again, his hands resuming their wandering across her skin. Every place he touched felt like a small zap of electricity. 

Draco tapped the back of her bra “May I take this off?” he asked and she nodded frantically. He struggled for a moment trying to keep kissing her and also undo the clasps. Finally he gave a frustrated huff and vanished it. 

Hermione laughed into the kiss as she wriggled against him. “Eager much?” she quipped.

“8th year, Hermione.” he reminded her and the heat of his stare made her stomach clench. 

She slid a hand down his chest and under the band of his pants. “Is this ok” she asked in a whisper.

“Fuck yes” he muttered and shifted slightly so she could wrap her hand around his cock and gently slide up and down. Draco’s ragged breath was the only sound for a few minutes as Hermione watched a variety of expressions flicker across his face. He pulled her hand away and flipped them, before pinning her hand above her head “Ok, you have to stop now.” he laughed “I am not ready for this to be over.” 

She gave him a smug grin that turned into a gasp as his hand slid lower “May I return the favor” he quipped and she nodded frantically. Hermione’s eyes closed as she felt his fingers slide over her slit. When she opened her eyes she found he was watching her closely, taking in every reaction. 

She’d been keyed up all night and she could feel her orgasm building. “Don’t stop” she gasped.

“I won’t make you wait, this time.” He promised. 

She let her eyes close and felt it crash over her. “Draco” she sighed, clutching his shoulder as he let her ride it out. 

“Gorgeous” his voice sounded husky and he looked almost hungry as he stared down at her. 

Hermione gazed at him for a moment before rolling them again so she was on top. “I want to ride you” she said bluntly “If you want.”

Draco just stared at her and she felt herself blushing and feeling less sure. “Are...you serious?” he asked.

“Yes?”

“Merlin Nimue and Circe. Are you for real?”

Hermione chuckled “I’ll take that as a yes?” Draco just nodded and leaned up to kiss her. 

With a wink Hermione vanished the rest of their clothes. She was just about to slide over him when he grabbed her wrist. “Wait” he said. Drawing a rune symbol over his abdomen he glowed blue “Just wanted you to see that I was clean” he said and she kissed him gratefully.

“You’ll have to teach me that later” she said “For now, would you do it for me? Also I’m on the potion so no worries about that spell.” His finger was light as he drew the symbol on her and smiled at the answering blue glow. “Ok?” she asked and he nodded. Hermione slid over him and watched as his eyes closed and his mouth fell open. “What do you want?” she asked and he shook his head.

“Whatever you want” he murmured “I’ll take whatever you’ll give me.” She smiled and began to move. She soon found her rhythm and just enjoyed the feel of him under her. He let her control everything, watching through half closed eyes. “I won’t last long” he laughed.

“Let go” Hermione encouraged him “Just let go.”


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione felt hungover, which was ironic considering she'd only had water all night. Turning slightly and taking in the blond, looking almost artfully disheveled in the twisted sheets, she sighed and scrubbed at her face. She hadn't lied, she didn't do this, and now she was left uncertain about where to go from here.

So, she picked the worst choice, the one option she knew would make her feel guilty as hell. Moving quietly she picked up her clothes and apparated back to her room at Grimmauld Place.

Dressing slowly in the dark of the room she listened as Harry and Theo began moving around, talking quietly to each other. Fixing her hair in the mirror she saw the bruise Draco’s mouth had left peeking above her collar. She traced it wistfully before glamouring it and heading downstairs.

Apparently, Grimmauld Place was the location of choice for nursing a hangover. In just a few hours everyone was there, slouched in chairs and chatting about nothing. Hermione just supplied coffee and listened to them gossiping about this and that. 

"Granger" Pansy announced imperiously "you are coming with us to a concert tonight. I think it will be" she paused and a look passed between her and Ginny "educational" 

"Sure Pans" Hermione said with a laugh "whatever you say."

***

Ginny and Pansy guided her through the crowd to a spot just to the side of the stage. They met up with Theo and Harry who grinned at her “You’ll love this Mi. Just your style and the fact that it’s” but before he could finish his sentence Pansy had elbowed him sharply in the stomach. “Ow, Pans” he said reproachfully.

“We want her to be surprised” she said pointedly and Hermione looked at them suspiciously. She was just about to ask whether Draco was coming, not that she cared mind you but she was being polite, when the house lights went down.

The lights on the stage went up and Hermione swallowed hard at the familiar shock of platinum hair falling over the face of the lead singer. Ginny snickered and high fived Pansy behind Hermione’s back. “What Granger?” Pansy asked innocently “Didn’t you know Draco fronted one of the most popular wizarding bands in London? What EVER did you two talk about after you left the club last night?”

Hermione was going to respond, she had a choice string of words handpicked for the giggling nitwits next to her, but then Draco started to sing.

_Tell me one more time_

_How you’re sorry about the way this all went down_

_You needed to find your space_

_You needed to still be friends_

_You needed me to call you if I ever couldn’t keep it all together_

_You’d comfort me_

_Tell me but forever_

_And the promises I never should have believed in_

_Here’s what I’m thinking…._

_It won’t be the first heart that you break_

_It won’t be the last beautiful girl_

_The one that you wrecked won’t take you back_

_If you were the last beautiful girl in the world._

As the song faded, Hermione heard Daphne sigh “I know she’s my sister” she murmured, mostly to herself “But he didn’t deserve that.”

Hermione’s mind was whirling. She knew Astoria and Draco had split, of course, but she’d assumed he’d dumped her. Or that it had been mutual. But that song, her brain stuttered and spun in place as she tried to sort this new information out.

She was distracted by the spotlight swinging towards her little group. “Well loves” Draco’s voice rang out, and she could hear the smirk in it “Aren’t we lucky tonight. If it isn’t the one and only, The Chosen One, the Boy Who Wouldn’t Die himself!” Theo laughed and kissed Harry’s cheek while Harry rolled his eyes and cheerfully flipped Draco off. “And friends” Draco added, his voice pitched just a little lower in a way that made Hermione shiver slightly. She could have sworn he was looking right at her, but it was hard to tell with the spots from the sudden light still dancing in her vision. “This song goes out with a little free advice to all you wizards and witches out there. Don’t let softness fool you...even kittens have claws.” He winked and Hermione knew it was for her. Turning he conferred with his band quickly before launching into the next song.

_I know a girl she gets what she wants all the time, cause she’s fine_

_But for an angel she's a hot hot mess_

_Makes you blind_

_But you don’t mind._

_Saying yeah, you want her_

_But she’s so mean_

_You’ll never let her go, why don’t you let her go?_

_You know that if you don’t shut your mouth_

_She’ll freak out_

_You better get your shit together_

_Cause she’s bringing you down now_

_Yeah boy you better you better_

_***_

Once she got over her shock, and the burning desire to hex her so-called friends, Hermione had the best night. Draco was talented, REALLY talented. The energy didn’t stop and she just went along for the ride. When the music faded out and the crowd began to thin, Pansy and Ginny linked arms and dragged her to the stage door. 

The blank faced bouncer waved them in, Pansy blowing him a kiss as they made their way down a dark hallway. Draco was just coming out of the dressing room, hair still wet from the shower and laughing about something with one of his bandmates. He pulled up short when he saw the trio in the hallway and his smile suddenly got a little shy. “Hey Pans, Red” he swallowed “Granger.” 

“Oh, do I hear Blaise and Neville calling?” Pansy asked in a singsong voice.

“Why yes, I think you do” Ginny replied in a saccharine tone “Ta ta dears.” and they fled down the hallway.

Hermione raised her hand almost lazily and flicked her fingers. She heard a shriek and a curse from down the hall just before the door banged shut.

“Did you” Draco started, shaking his head “Send some kind of jinx or hex wandlessly, wordlessly and without looking?” Hermione raised an eyebrow and tried not to look smug. “Damn” he said, in a voice just low enough to make her shiver “That is one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen.” 

“So” Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest protectively. 

“So” Draco echoed.

“Major wizarding pop star, really? Didn’t seem fit to mention that?”

“In my defense, I figured you knew. It’s not like it is some big secret. It’s why, well, it’s why I wanted to make sure you knew that I didn’t...go home with groupies every night or something.”

Hermione flashed back to their conversation where he assured her that what she had heard was not true. “I don’t read the papers much” she said with a blush “and, well, only Ginny and Harry really kept in touch while I was gone so.”

“Granger, its ok.” Draco said with a smile “kind of nice actually. I liked knowing that you went home with me just because. I don’t know. Just because you wanted to?” 

“Speaking of that” Hermione fidgeted slightly and Draco’s expression closed down “I shouldn’t have left this morning. That wasn't right.”

“I wasn’t surprised” Draco said, surprising her with his honesty “I figured you were just wanting a good time.” He stepped closer and tucked a curl behind her ear, “I was just happy to get whatever time with me you were willing to give.”

“I did have a good time.” Hermione internally cringed, she sounded like a sappy teenager. Draco’s mouth quirked into a half smile and he twirled the signet ring on his finger. 

“I’m glad.” He finally said “Me too.” There was a long pause and then Draco’s stomach grumbled audibly. His faced flushed and Hermione laughed. 

“I think we have two options. Look for a takeaway place that is still open, or I take you home and rummage for leftovers.” 

“I’d like to come home with you.” Draco’s answer made her stomach flip and she linked her arm in his.

“We’ll have to be quiet, Theo and Harry are probably asleep.”

Draco’s gaze heated and he stroked the inside of her arm in a slow circle. “I can be quiet” he promised. This time she didn’t try to suppress the shiver.

They used the floo, landing in Harry and Theo’s living room to avoid Walburga’s commentary. Hermione giggled as Draco tip toed in an overly exaggerated fashion into the kitchn into the kitchen. He hoisted himself onto a stool while Hermione began rummaging through the fridge, pulling out containers of this and that. “Down the line dinner.” She said with a flourish “You go down the line and take what you’d like.”

Draco laughed “Quite the fusion cuisine you’ve assembled here Granger” he joked.

“I aim to please,” Hermione said in her poshest tone.

Draco was just passing behind her and trailed a hand along her lower back “You've never left me disappointed.” Hermione took a steadying breath before filling her own plate and settling across the counter from him.

“So” she said, waving a fork at him “Pop star?”

Draco laughed self consciously, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck. “I’ve always loved music.” he finally admitted “It was the one acceptable Pureblood skill that my parents and I could agree on.”

“So you just went from classical piano lessons to...that?” Hermione asked incredulously.

“Blaise introduced me to the guys. We started jamming together. Ginny had the Harpies bring us in for a party. Then we started picking up little clubs and venues here and there.”

“Um, tonight was not a small venue.” Hermione pointed out.

“That’s our biggest. Once a month we do a weekend there.” He fiddled with his fork “I know it’s not exactly what anyone would have expected and certainly I’ve heard plenty of questions about whether it is ‘appropriate’ or ‘uses my talents’ or”

Hermione laid a hand over his “you were amazing.” she said sincerely “So talented. I haven’t had that much fun at a concert in years.”

His face brightened “yeah?”

“I feel no need to give false compliments and why would I need to flatter you?” She arched an eyebrow and he laughed as she used his own words against him. “What are you hoping to do with it?” she asked, returning to her dinner.

“We’ve got a pretty solid local rotation” Draco answered “Enough to pay the bills. We also just got it together to record, which will be great. So, we’ll see.”

“Hey, if you’re happy.” Hermione said sincerely “Then you must be doing it right.”

“And what about you Miss Granger?” He asked “You’re back, now what?”

Hermione smiles “As you said, Academia suits me. I just want to get lost in my research. Do some good, but from behind the scenes.”

“Enough of the spotlight?”

“Yeah, unlike some” she teased.

“Hey, you can’t blame Potter. Theo is incredibly attractive so the fact that they are caught by the muckrakers….” He laughed as Hermione rolled her eyes and flicked a pea at him.

They lapsed into silence. Hermione was hyper aware of every movement Draco made. He caught her staring and raised an eyebrow. She smiled awkwardly and hurried to bring the dishes to the sink. She turned and almost screamed, she hadn’t heard him get up but he was right there, caging her against the counter as his gaze lingered on her face.

“I really enjoyed last night” he said and she swallowed hard. 

“Me too” she whispered.

“If all you wanted was a one night thing. I can go, right now, with no hard feelings.”

“And if I didn’t?” she couldn't believe she was saying it, but there it was and Draco’s eyes gleamed. 

“And if you didn’t” he echoed, then hoisted her onto the counter, pushing her knees apart so he could step between them. “If you didn’t” he said again, kissing her forehead, temple and each cheek before finally, finally brushing his lips against hers. “Then I guess we’d just have to test how powerful your silencio charm really is.”

Hermione met his gaze and then, acting almost without thinking, wrapped her legs around his waist and apparated them to her room.

***

She slid to the ground, lips inches from his. “Well Granger” he said with a sinful smile “What’s it going to be. Your best silencio.” he wrapped his hand in her hair and tilted her head back “Or are you going to be my good girl and try to stay quiet.”

“Not fair” she groaned.

“Mmm” he chuckled “Like it was much of a stretch to guess you had a praise kink Granger. The question is, what else do you like?”

She kissed him, but then glanced away “I’m not really sure” she admitted “My past partners weren't exactly...eager to experiment.”

“That is a damn shame” Draco stepped back, sitting down on her bed. “Well, I’m anything but vanilla. What do you want to try.”

Hermione walked towards him, dropping to her knees and gazing up at him through her lashes. She wasn’t sure what it was about Draco that made her act without thinking, but the words tumbled out. “Tell me what to do."

"Really" 

Hermione nodded, cheeks flaming.

Draco put two fingers under her chin and tilted her face up. "Were you ok with everything we did last night."

"Definitely" she said with a laugh.

"And oral sex? Yes or no."

She blushed again "yes" 

"Hermione. If anything makes you uncomfortable in the slightest you say stop and I will, immediately. Understand?" She nodded but he shook his head "I need you to say it "

"I promise Draco, if I don't like something I'll tell you."

"Ok." Draco ran a hand through his hair, like he was trying to gather his thoughts. "Stand up." The tone was firm and a thrill ran through her. She stood slowly and stepped back, watching him eagerly. "Strip" he told her "everything off." 

Her fingers were shaking slightly as she began to undress. Draco gave her a questioning look and she smiled "I'm ok" she said in a low voice "just excited." He swallowed hard and motioned for her to continue. 

He didn't move again until she was naked, then he pushed off the bed and walked towards her. He reminded her of a predator as he walked around her, trailing his fingers across her skin. "Beautiful" he murmured, dropping a kiss onto her shoulder. She smiled and looked back at him and he gave her the slightest wink. 

"On the bed" he said abruptly. She scrambled to obey, laying back against the pillows and crossing her arms over her stomach. "Oh no. No hiding from me. Arms above your head" slowly she raised her arms above her head, holding on to the bed slats to keep herself from trying to hide again. "Good girl" he murmured and her skin prickled "Never hide from me Hermione." He began to undress, slowly, and she couldn't take her eyes off of him. "You look perfect" he continued "laid out like that. I like being able to see all of you."

He climbed onto the bed, kneeling near her feet "I can watch your reactions when you are like this" he told her, bending one of her knees and kissing up her calf. Her mouth dropped open and he smiled, setting her leg down before laying next to her. "See what you really like." He ran a hand up her stomach, cupping her breast before giving the nipple a slight pinch." She jumped slightly and gasped. "Good?" He asked.

"Yes. So good." 

"Kiss me" he commanded and she rolled toward him eagerly, running a hand through his hair as she kissed him deeply. When she paused for a breath he pushed her lightly onto her back again. He watched her, calculating, and she was nearly squirming with anticipation. "You are going to suck my cock" he told her, voice deeper then before "then you will get on your hands and knees so I can fuck you" 

Hermione's eyes widened and she could see Draco pause, wondering if he'd gone too far. She rolled over, sliding down the bed until she could reach him more easily. She ran her tongue across the tip slowly, smiling to herself when she heard him hiss. She felt more confident then and began to move, licking and sucking and taking in as much of him as she could.

"That's it" his voice sounded slightly strained. He wrapped her hair around his fist so he could watch her. "Fuck. You look so good like this. Lips wrapped around my cock. Take as much of me as you can, that's my good girl." She squirmed and her core clenched at the praise. He inhaled sharply "This feels so good. And it reminds me of how wet and tight your cunt was. How you looked like a goddess riding me. I came again in the shower that morning just thinking about it." 

Hermione was oblivious to everything except the sound of his voice. She worked him eagerly, mind blank to anything except pleasing him. He tugged her hair sharply, pulling her up to him and kissing her fervently. "On your knees" he said in a ragged voice and she turned, expecting to feel shy but instead feeling sexy and powerful. 

He gripped her hip with one hand and lined himself up. She felt a thrill of anticipation and then he was sliding into her. "I won't last long" he said through gritted teeth "you feel too damn good. Touch yourself Hermione. Make yourself come." Blindly she reached down, finding her clit and rubbing it in hard circles. "Yes. Like that" Draco said "I can feel you clenching me. You feel fucking fantastic. Your did everything I asked. You were perfect." 

His praise, combined with the feel of him slamming into her and her fingers on her clit sent her hurtling over the edge, with him following soon after.


	5. Chapter 5

When Hermione woke up this time, she was in her own bed, and the blond beside her was curled around her protectively. Her heart flipped and then her stomach dropped. What was she doing? Twice in as many nights? When were you officially fuck buddies? What did any of this mean.

“Hermione” he mumbled “It is too early for you to be thinking that loud.” She stuck her tongue out at him and sat up slightly. 

“Good morning to you too.” She snapped and he propped himself up and kissed her gently.

“I was just teasing.” he said softly “Good morning.” Casting a tempus charm he looked at the time and groaned “I have to go soon to get ready for the show tonight.” He stopped and met her eyes almost shyly. “Will you come?”

“I did” she quipped “At least twice.” 

He smacked her with a pillow and she giggled as she tackled him. “Well played witch” he growled, pinning her to the bed and making her breath come a little short. “Come to the show.” he said “Please?” 

“Alright” she agreed softly. “I will.”

_***_

She wasn’t sure why she didn’t tell anyone else she was going. That wasn’t true. She knew exactly why but was too embarrassed to even think it. She wanted to be able to just watch him, listen to him sing, without worrying about what anyone else thought. She found a spot against a wall, hesitating slightly before she conjured a small paper swan writing him a note assuring him she was here and sending it off into the air. 

The bass began strong, almost forcing her heart to meet it’s rhythm. Draco didn’t even look up from his guitar as his strident voice filled the room.

_Bring it on then gone, use a lover_

_Like a cigarette the way that lovers do_

_One sweet song that starts a little slow and_

_Then goes on and on and makes you want to_

_Move around the room in circles_

_Everybody wants to be you_

_Try to find my place up on the map_

_Of all men you've been through_

_Dig a little deeper and you'll realize_

_All I'm building up you're tearing dow_ n

There was an empty moment when the song ended, before the applause nearly shook the roof. Hermione could feel her heart thudding as she tried to put together the lyrics with the man she knew. She wasn’t sure why she was so certain that the song had meaning, but she was sure. She was lost in thought and missed the first few bars of the next song. Attention snapping back to focus as Draco sat at the edge of the stage, feet dangling over the edge. 

_She said, while you were sleeping_

_I was listening to the radio_

_And wondering what you're dreaming when_

_It came to mind that I didn't care_

_So I thought, hell if it's over_

_I had better end it quick_

_Or I could lose my nerve_

_Are you listening, can you hear me_

_Have you forgotten_

_Just three miles from the rest stop_

_And my mouth's too dry to rage_

_The light was shining from the radio_

_I could barely see her face_

_But she knew all the words that I never had said_

_She knew the crumpled-up promise of this_

_Broken down man, and as I opened up the door_

Hermione swallowed hard, trying and failing to keep her breathing from coming short and fast. He sounded so, fragile. Not broken, not anymore, but like he had been not that long ago. Her heart ached for the pain she could still hear in it. 

Hermione didn’t move as the last notes faded. She didn’t take her eyes off the stage until a burly man with a gentle voice touched her elbow and said that Draco was looking for her. 

She nervously pushed open the dressing room door. At first she thought it was empty, but then she saw him silhouetted against the window. Head turned away from her as he looked out over the city.

“You came” he sounded surprised and she frowned.

“I said I would.” 

“That’s true. You did.” 

She moved closer to him, carefully, like she was afraid she would startle him. “Your set was wonderful” she said softly. “You wrote all those.” 

It wasn’t a question and Draco knew it “I did.”

“About…” she trailed off “Sorry, none of my business.” 

“Astoria” he spit the word out like it tasted badly “And all the wonders of getting your heart broken.”

She had slid onto the windowsill next to him “I know all about that.” She said softly “with the exquisite detail of being the one breaking things off and yet still feeling ripped to shreds.” Draco’s eyes met hers and she tried to hold his gaze, but couldn’t. She laughed hollowly “It was the age old thing really. Wanting different things. Trying to fit until it was too painful anymore.”

“That’s why we split too, you know.” Draco’s eyes stared fixedly at the horizon. Hermione stole a sideways glance at him. “She tried, she tried to want the life we had. I think she half convinced herself. She certainly convinced me.” He leaned back, letting out a puff of air. It curled into steam in the cold air. “We didn’t fight you know.” He gave a huff of laughter “She’d press her lips together, or her eyes would fill with tears, and I’d just do whatever I could to make her smile again. I came home from a gig and she was gone. Not, ‘Out for the weekend’ gone. Packed up like she’d never existed.” Hermione’s hand covered his, she ran her thumb soothingly across his wrist and he gave her a gentle squeeze. “She never came to a gig you know. Said I could have my little hobby but she wasn’t interested.” He leaned forward, reluctantly letting go of Hermione’s hand so he could rest his head in his hands. “She asked me once why I wasn’t more focused on the Malfoy legacy. Building the businesses, planning for an heir. I told her all the evil my family had done will make sure the Malfoy name lived on.” He grimaced and started to stand “You didn’t come here to listen to me prattle on.” but Hermione caught his hand and pulled him back down.

“I think you are doing a lot for the Malfoy name” she said quietly. “The public library, the scholarship at Hogwarts.” She could see his ears pink slightly.

“You know about those?” he asked

“Yes” she replied “And others do too. And they think even more highly of you because you aren’t flaunting it. Plus” she smiled “Every time you sing you are writing over one more bad memory. At least, for me.” She hesitated and then leaned in to kiss his cheek. “An heir and a large bank account isn’t the only way to leave a legacy.” she said softly. 

He blinked rapidly and swallowed. “Come home with me.” It didn’t have the bravado of the other night, it was unsure and slightly wistful. 

“Ok” Hermione said, leaning forward and kissing his forehead “Take me home.”

***

It was still grey, just a wavery bit of light coming through the blinds. Hermione was staring at the ceiling. Last night had been different. It hadn’t been carefree and “why the hell not” like their first night, or intense like the second. Well, it had been intense, but in a different way. She could remember the feeling of his hands intertwined with hers, their foreheads pressed together. It had been sweet, it had been...loving. Her brain stuttered to a halt, rebelling against the idea. It was three nights, after two years apart. At most they were friends with benefits. Right? 

Draco rolled over, running his hand along her face and tangling in her hair to draw her in for a kiss. “Hi” he said, voice still husky from sleep. “You look beautiful.” Hermione snorted and started to roll away but Draco pulled her in closer. “Stop. Take the compliment. You are stunning.” 

Hermione’s heart thudded wildly, she was sure he could hear it. This felt different. This felt soft, domestic? “Thank you” she finally.

Draco smirked and rolled to his back, stretching and running his hands through his hair. “Are you busy today?”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“You heard me Granger, are you busy today?”

“Uh, no?” she looked puzzled. 

“Let’s do something!” he sat up and he gave her an almost child like grin. “I’ll take you out. We’ll go, I don’t know somewhere. A museum? A bookstore? Wherever you want.” He paused “Then dinner!”

“Dinner?” she asked in almost a daze “Like a date?”

“Yes?” he asked hesitantly “Yes,” he said with more confidence “a date. I’d like to take you on a date.”

Hermione laughed, standing up and moving around the search of her clothes. She turned back to see Draco’s puzzled face. “Draco” she said, “You don’t have to wine and dine me. You already got me in bed.” She was focused on untangling her bra and didn’t see his face fall. “I’m having fun, you don’t have to add anything else for my benefit.” 

“What if it wasn’t for your benefit.” She looked up, startled at the brittleness in his voice. 

“Fuck buddies don’t go on dates.” She said flatly, avoiding his eyes just like she was avoiding the roller coaster of feelings inside her right now. “We are friends. We have sex. It’s fine.”

Draco stood, tugging a shirt on with more force then necessary. “Granger, what did I tell you the first night?” 

Her face flushed “Before or after we got naked.”

“Before” he snapped “At the club. When I told you that you looked wonderful.” She didn’t answer, she didn’t think she could breathe let alone talk. “I told you that I feel no need to give false compliments. Well, I also have no interest in making empty offers. In bed or out of it” he added acidly. “I want to take you on a date because I fancy you.”

Hermione held his gaze for three wild beats of her heart, before apparating from the room.


	6. Chapter 6

A week passed, a week where she fully intended to ignore his owls...except he didn’t send any. Pansy did, asking if she was coming to the concert that night. It was a smaller venue, she’d promised her, they could sit at a table and talk. Hermione said yes, and then immediately cursed herself. What was she doing? What was she playing at? For that matter what did he think he was doing? “I have no interest in making empty offers.” She could hear his voice, feel the intensity of his gaze. She’d fallen into bed with him less than 24 hours after returning to England, after speaking only a few dozen words to him after two years away. He couldn’t be serious. He was trying to do what was right, but Hermione was a grown-up witch and didn’t need to be coddled. 

Hermione entered the bar, eyes scanning for her friends. She’d been held up last minute and the concert was already underway. Her eyes strayed to the stage, watching Draco as he bent over the microphone, eyes closed. Her brain was roaring and she couldn’t even make out the words.

Ginny and Pansy waved to her from a table just off to the side and she wove her way through the crowds to them. “Hi!” Ginny said excitedly, tipping back her drink “We didn’t think you’d make it. Thought maybe you got scared off by” 

  
Pansy elbowed Ginny hard and smiled at Hermione “What are you drinking tonight Granger?”

  
“Oh, uh, soda” Hermione answered distractedly, eyes darting to the stage as the song finished. 

  
“Great, Red will get it for you.” Ginny pouted but Pansy just raised one well manicured eyebrow “Blaise is still over by the bar with Neville” she said conversationally and Ginny flipped her hair over a shoulder as she got up and moved her way through the crowd. Pansy sat back, tapping her nails on the table and looking thoughtfully at Hermione. “So, Granger, any particular reason why Draco was in my shop last weekend looking like someone had nicked his last sugar quill? And would it have anything to do with why you have avoided all of us for the last week?

”  
Hermione opened her mouth to answer but the strains of the next song made her turn. Draco had sat down at a piano and she let the song wash over her.

  
_One boy head strong_   
_Thinks that living here's just plain_   
_He's pushed down so hard_   
_You can hear him start to sink_   
_And it's one last round of petty conversation_   
_You hold on boy 'cuz_   
_You won't go down like this?_   
_Just roll over_   
_Lay down till it's more than you can take_

  
_If it's just that you're weak_  
 _Can we talk about it_  
 _It's gettin' so damn creepy_  
 _Just nursing this ghost of chance_  
 _The fiction, the romance_  
 _And the Technicolor dreams_  
 _Of black and white people_  
  
  
She could feel a tear sliding down her cheek and she dashed it away with the back of her hand. What was it about that beautiful, infuriating man’s voice that made her react like that?   
“What did he do Granger.” Pansy’s voice was softer now and Hermione turned back to look at her.

“He asked me to dinner” she said with a sigh.

Pansy looked confused “Dinner? He asked you to dinner and the result was him being a foul temper and you looking anxious and about ready to sob?”

Hermione wrinkled her nose and almost stuck her tongue out at Pansy “Yes, he asked me to dinner” she snapped back.

“And you said…” Pansy prompted.

“I said he didn’t have to do that. No need to wine and dine me when I’m already in your bed.” 

“You didn’t.”

Hermione just nodded miserably “I…” she started then paused and looked back up at the man on the stage “I figured he just wanted a fuck buddy” she said quietly. “I mean, that’s how this all started. I didn’t want him to feel like he had any obligations to me. I know he wasn’t looking for like a serious thing. He said that’s why he and Astoria split.”

“No, he and Astoria split because they weren’t looking for the SAME type of serious thing.” Pansy said in an exasperated voice. Hermione looked up in shock. “Draco’s been with exactly two women, well three now I guess” Pansy amended “Me in school, Astoria after and now you.” She sat back and crossed her arms “He wants the real deal Granger, just not in the traditional white picket fence, witch in the kitchen with a baby on her hip.” 

“I just, assumed” Hermione said in a halting voice and Pansy let out a sharp breath.

“Exactly, you assumed.” she said archly “You don’t get to decide for him what he really meant. If you don’t want to go out to dinner with him then fine, say no. But don’t say no because you think you know what he wants.” Pansy stood “Excuse me” she said and turned to walk away, but stopped and gave Hermione’s shoulder a little squeeze “You are both allowed to have good things Granger” she said, then vanished into the crowd.

Hermione sat back, eyes glistening slightly with tears she stubbornly refused to let fall. She let her gaze drift back to Draco on stage. He’d moved away from the piano now and was sitting on the edge of the stage. He was talking to the crowd but her brain couldn’t catch up enough to hear what he was saying. His eyes scanned the room and locked on to hers. Without breaking eye contact he raised the microphone and started to sing.

_You wait, wanting this world_   
_To let you in_   
_And you stand there_   
_A frozen light_   
_In dark and empty streets_   
_You smile, hiding behind_   
_A God-given face_   
_But I know you're so much more_   
_Everything they ignore_   
_Is all that I need to believe_   
  
_You're the only one I ever believed in_   
_The answer that could never be found_   
_The moment you decided to let love in_   
_Now I'm banging on the door of an angel_   
_The end of fear is where we begin_   
_The moment we decided to let love in_   
  
_I wish_   
_Wishing for you to find your way_   
_And I'll hold on for all you need_   
_That's all we need to say_   
_I'll take my chances while_   
_You take your time with_   
_This game you play_   
_But I can't control your soul_   
_You need to let me know_   
_You leaving or you gonna stay_   
  
_You're the only one I ever believed in_   
_The answer that could never be found_   
_The moment you decided to let love in_   
_Now I'm banging on the door of an angel_   
_The end of fear is where we begin_   
_The moment we decided to let love in_   
  
_There's nothing we can do about_   
_The things we have to do without_   
_The only way to feel again_   
_Is let love in_

  
The last notes of the song trickled away and he set down the microphone, cupping his hands and then opening them to reveal an origami swan. With a gentle exhale he sent it soaring above the head of the crowd. It circled looping until it was lost in the lights and the thunderous applause broke out. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw the swan reappear, she watched as it came down and landed in front of her on the table. She touched it with a trembling finger and it unfolded, revealing one word in his neat script.  
  
_Dinner?_

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy a soundtrack with your reading- these are the song you'll here "in the order of appearance"
> 
> "Last Beautiful Girl"- Matchbox 20  
> "She's So Mean"- Matchbox 20  
> "Crutch" - Matchbox 20  
> "Rest Stop"- Matchbox 20  
> "Black and White People"- Matchbox 20  
> "Let Love In"- Goo Goo Dolls


End file.
